


Screwball

by Psyga315



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fish out of Water, Gen, Halloween, Originally Posted on FimFiction.Net, POV First Person, Ponified Character, Post Episode: s02e01-02 The Return of Harmony, Post-Season/Series 02 Premiere, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screwball enjoyed her life of acting like a, well, screwball, but soon her life changed forever. Paired with a social pony named Caramel, Screwball has to adjust to her new life in Ponyville, as well as try and find a purpose to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic upon joining the MLP fandom. I sometimes feel like it's more of a personal introduction into the series and into the fandom than it is an actual fanfic. The reason it takes a retrospective to Season 2 is because that's when I joined the fandom.

I was born to hover. That is my purpose in life. To hover across the checkerboard plains, making funny faces to all the people I see. That was it. I had no qualms against it. However, as I hovered, a bright flash of light entered my eyes. In a moment’s notice, my world was destroyed.

* * *

I did not know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up, I saw another pony with a yellow coat and brown mane.

“Are you alright?” He asked me.

“I... guess so...” I replied.

“I think you should see a doctor. You look a little... gray.” He told me.

“G-gray?” I asked. Last I recalled, I had a pink coat. I checked my hoof to make sure; however, I saw a dull gray color on my hoof, like all the color was sucked out of me. I then fainted...

* * *

I awoke on a bed facing the sand yellow-coated pony and another pony, with a darkish brown coat and a brown spiky mane.

"Ah, she's assumed consciousness," he said.

“What... what’s happening?” I asked him.

“It seems you’re all gray. I haven’t seen any illness with symptoms like this before. I doubt that this is even an illness.” He said. He then showed me a mirror and I saw myself. He was right; I was gray from head to toe. My curly mane, my swirly eyes, my coat, everything was gray.

“This can’t be right! Something changed! My coat was pink! Pink!” I told him.

“Hmm... I’ll look into it. For now, just resume life as normal.” He said. I considered his words and nodded. I then leaped off the bed, but after a few seconds in the air, I hit the ground with a hard thud.

“What? I... I was supposed to hover!” I said, getting up from the fall.

“Look, only Pegasuses can hover. You’re an Earth Pony. How is that your life?” The brown-coated pony asked me.

“But... that is my life! Hovering!” I told him. My heart began to beat rapidly. The yellow coat pony then began to look at my flank.

“Your Cutie Mark... I’ve never seen two different Cutie Marks on the same flank before.” He said.

“Cutie Mark?” I asked him.

“Yeah, you know. Your special talent or your unique characteristic. Didn’t you go to school and learn this?” He asked me. I shook my head.

“Strange. A pony who doesn’t know a lot about being a pony. This is very interesting.” the spiky-maned pony said.

“I didn’t even know that I had a... Cutie Mark until you pointed it out!” I told the yellow-coated pony.

“So, she has amnesia? Well, that settles it. Caramel, I will recommend that you be her caretaker until she regains her memory or until I say otherwise.” the brown-coated pony told the yellow-coat pony.

“Okay. Thank you Doctor Whooves.” Caramel said. He then turned to me. “Come along, I’ll show you to my home.” He told me. We both walked out of there.

* * *

The sun began to set as me and Caramel walked from the Doctor’s office to his home.

“So, do you know your name?” Caramel asked me as we walked across the grassy plains.

“No.” I told him. Ever since birth, I was never given a name. I was just told “go act stupid” by an odd figure. Caramel then looked up.

“So... What to call you... Well, most ponies name themselves after their Cutie Mark so... how about... Screwball?” Caramel told me.

“... That’s a good name.” I said. I then looked at his flank. There were three blue horseshoes. “How come you’re named Caramel instead of say, Horseshoes?” I asked him.

“Like I said, most ponies name themselves after their Cutie Mark. Those names are applied after they receive the Cutie Mark. Some ponies, like me, don’t change our names after getting one.” Caramel said.

“Earlier, you told me that Cutie Marks represent a talent or a personality quirk. Mind if I ask what yours is?” I asked him.

“... Yeah. No, it’s okay you asked, but it’s embarrassing. Horseshoes are supposed to represent luck. However, Lady Luck doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, she’s mostly absent with me. I’m perhaps the most unluckiest pony around.” He said.

“What makes you say that?” I asked.

“I keep forgetting things, and I keep trippi-“ He said, suddenly, he crossed his legs and tripped, falling down a hill. I ran after him and caught up with him. “...tripping. See what I mean?” He said, getting up.

“You hurt?” I looked at his wobbly legs.

“Nah. I’m fine.” He said. Suddenly, I saw one pony running with an old worn out doll. Before I had time to think about what was going on, a herd of other ponies chased after the sole pony. Caramel also looked, but his eyes were wandering off to somewhere else. I’ve noticed as well that his eyes changed from a normal pair to large hearts.

“Caramel? You alright?” I asked him.

“I... got to have... THAT DOLL!” He said, running after the crowd. I looked at the ensuing chaos as the ponies dog piled each other. The dust caused from the fighting obscured my vision. I gulped and then dove right in to the big cloud of fighting ponies. I barely had time to see the doll everyone was fighting over before it was thrown out of the fight. I tried to push the others out of the way, but then this big red pony pushed me and a bunch of other ponies out of his way. I got up and saw that same pony from before running off with the doll. I looked for any other people chasing the doll. No one seemed to be chasing her. I then began to gallop. I slowly began to want the doll myself, just so I could do something with myself. However, I saw a gray blur fly towards the pony and tackle her. The blur turned out to be a winged pony, a Pegasus. I tried to chase after them, however, a bright flash of light burst out. The two ponies suddenly stop fighting and the doll dropped to the ground. I looked around and noticed other ponies losing interest in the doll now. I took my chance and ran to the doll, but then the big red pony from before came and snatched it, whining as he ran off. Caramel then came to me.

“What just happened?” He asked me.

“I should be asking you that!” I told him.

“We should head home... It’s getting dark.” He said, pointing out to the starry sky. We then trotted to where Caramel’s home was.

* * *

I entered Caramel’s home as he told me to make myself at home. He then sighed and looked at me.

“Listen, Screwball, I didn’t know what came over me. It was like the doll was telling me to want it... to need it.” He told me.

“Caramel, don’t worry. Everyone else seemed to be crazy over that doll as well... I don’t really know what stopped it though.” I told him.

“Well, we don’t know what caused the commotion. Conflict rarely happens in Ponyville. We have more natural disasters than we do devastating conflicts. But... it’s over now. We don’t have to worry now.” Caramel said. He then trotted to his room. I began to follow him.

“Caramel... What do you think my purpose is?” I asked him.

“... I’m not sure. The Cutie Mark indicates that either your talent involves screwballs, or you have a trait that best revolves around screwballs. I don’t think it’s the latter. I haven’t seen you act all that screwy. So it must be a talent.” He said. He then went to his closet and got a red blanket. “You should rest however. Tomorrow, I’ll try to have one of the ponies in this town to throw a party for you. That way you’ll get to know some of the ponies.” Caramel said. “Night, Screwball.” He said.

“Night, Caramel...” I told him as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Octavia

Morning soon came as I woke up. Caramel just happened to be next to me.

“Morning, Screwball,” he said. “You ready for today?” He asked.

“I... I guess.” I said. I didn’t really know for sure. I got up and began to trot to the exit of the house.

* * *

Caramel and I soon were walking through Ponyville.

“So, Caramel, tell me about this pony whose supposed to throw me this party. What are his parties like?” I asked him.

“ _Her_ Parties. And actually, they’re pretty good. Her special talent _is_ throwing parties, so it’s a given that they be good. She usually throws a party for new ponies in town, so I can get a good word in for you.” Caramel said.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna have that nutcase throw a party for her.” said a mature feminine voice. I looked to a distance and saw an amber grey pony with a dark grey mane. Her purple eyes gave an odd glare.

“Oh, come on, Octavia, we both know Pinkie Pie throws a good party.” Caramel said to her.

“Yeah, when it’s her party.” Octavia said, looking away.

“Oh, come on. This again? When are you gonna let that go?” Caramel asked her.

“Caramel, you know what it meant to me!” Octavia said, stomping her hoof forward. I didn’t know exactly what they were talking about, but I didn’t want them to argue. I cleared my throat. Octavia then looked at me. “Oh... Sorry. Say, Caramel, I have a better idea. I have another gig at Canterlot in about a week. A garden party. If you mind, I wish to take your friend here to it as a sort of guest. Get her to know some sophisticated ponies.” Octavia said. Caramel turned to me.

“Well... It’s up to you. What do you want?” He asked me.

“Well... I guess I wouldn’t mind hanging with Octavia.” I said. In truth, I was a little worried when Octavia called this ‘Pinkie Pie’ a nutcase. I wasn’t exactly sure how it was used in context, but I didn’t want to take a chance.

“Alright then. The train leaves in fifteen minutes so you might want to come with me now.” Octavia said as she trotted forwards. I followed her. “Don’t worry, Caramel, I’ll bring her back by the end of the week.” Octavia said as she left.

* * *

Before I knew it, were on the train as it raced to Canterlot. Octavia and I were sitting on two seats. I looked over to Octavia.

“So... What were you and Caramel talking about?” I asked her. Octavia sighed.

“Alright... Since you asked. A few months ago, I was asked to be the cellist at the Grand Galloping Gala.” She said.

“The... What?” I asked her. She looked at me weirdly.

“You... you don’t know the Grand Galloping Gala? It’s the one night where all your dreams come true! How could you not have heard of it?” Octavia asked me.

“... Doctor said I have amnesia.” I told her.

“Wow... Never heard that one before.” Octavia said. She then exhaled. “Well... It was a big break for me. I’d actually get to be in a big event and get my name known to ponies who could launch my career to new heights. It was gonna be the best night ever... Until she showed up.” Octavia said as her face furled.

“She as in Pinkie Pie, right?” I asked her.

“Yes. She showed up and had us do this... odd song. Pony Pokey, I think she called it. I thought that was gonna be it, but soon she started harassing the party-goers, and then tried to make it like one of her parties. She accidently sent a cake flying and that set off a chain of events that led to the ballroom almost being wrecked. In a moment’s notice, my dream was destroyed. I can’t fault her entirely, since after that animals started to burst into the room and ruined what was left of the Gala. It was... disastrous...” Octavia said.

“That must have been harsh.” I told her.

“Yeah. I thought I’d never play in Canterlot again, but it turns out that one of the unicorns at the Gala noticed my performance and asked me to be the cellist at his garden party.” Octavia said

“Sorry, unicorns?” I asked her.

“Ponies with horns on their heads. They are pretty magical and have a good social status. Such social status could get me recognized as a good performer. So... Can you promise me that you won’t screw things up for me?” She asked me.

“... I’m not exactly sure. My name is Screwball for a reason.” I said, having a light giggle.

A little while later, the train stopped at Canterlot, and we headed to a hotel where we stayed for the week.

* * *

Soon, a week had passed and the party was about to start. Octavia and I got up and ready to go to the party.

When we arrived, Octavia noticed some other ponies with their instruments.

“Well, I gotta get ready. Stay and mingle with the others.” Octavia said as she went to the others. I looked around for ponies to talk to, but everyone seemed to be already in a conversation. I walked over to two ponies to see if I get noticed, however they just continued talking, not noticing that I was just standing between them. I then saw someone playing croquet, with a crowd of five or so ponies watching. I went over and watched the game in action. I tried to talk with another of the ponies, but they seemed to focused on the game. I eventually snuck away from the game and wandered around. Then a pony with a blue mane and white coat came up to me. He had a small mustache and a horn on his head. A Unicorn. His horn was bigger than all the other unicorns. He was also wearing a tuxedo.

“Hm... I don’t think we’ve met.” He told me.

“Erm... My name is... Screwball...” I told him.

“Hm. Screwball. Interesting name.” He said. He then looked at something. “Ah, Screwball, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He said to me. I turned my head to another white-coated pony with a fancy purple mane. She too had a horn, though of the same size as most of the other unicorns. Like the tux-wearing pony, she too was also dressed. “Screwball, this is Rarity.” He said. I looked at her as she looked at me with a rather nervous look.

“Uh... Hi...” I said to her. I did not know what else to say. However, I decided to ask her something. “So... How are you doing in Canterlot?” I asked her.

“Very good, thank you. Now if you excuse me, I think I left the water running in my suite.” She said before running off. I blinked a bit as I tried to piece together the rushed conversation.

“Erm, I’m quite sorry about that, Screwball. Rarity seems to be excusing herself a lot in this party.” the blue-haired pony said.

“Nah. That’s okay. I’m sure we would have nothing of interest to talk about. I think I’m gonna walk around now.” I told him. I then trotted out of there.

* * *

I didn’t exactly know where I was going. All I knew was that I was in the garden. I eventually reached a place with a whole bunch of statues and a large maze in the center. I looked at most of the statues, but soon something caught my eye. I headed to the odd-looking statue and looked at it. It wasn’t a pony like all the other statues, but rather monster-like. It was an odd mishmash of different animals, mixed together to make something completely new. However, what interested me more was the look on its face: Horror. I was intrigued by its expression. What could have scared such a strange creature like this one? There was something... nostalgic about this statue. I tried to get a closer look, but then I heard someone.

“Screwball! There you are!” I knew the voice; it was Octavia. I turned around and saw her coming to me. “The others and I took a small break, and I tried to find you but you were missing. I looked everywhere for you.” Octavia said. I nodded then turned to the statue.

“Octavia, do you know what this is?” I asked her.

“Ah, yeah. That’s a draconequus. It’s meant to represent disharmony...” Octavia said. She then looked at it strangely.

“You okay, Octavia?” I asked her.

“Yeah... It’s just that... I’ve seen this statue when I was little, and I could have sworn the statue was a little more... jolly.” She said. She then noticed something. “We should head back. The break should be over by now.” Octavia said. We then began to walk back to the party. I looked back towards the statue, having that nostalgic feeling again.

* * *

We arrived back at the party, though what we saw wasn’t exactly pretty. There was a pony on the branch of a tree gathering a bunch of birds, another pony throwing a mallet, another ripping apart the garden, and one pony was dancing... strangely. I looked at Octavia and saw that her jaw was hung low as her eyes were wide. She began to stammer. I looked again and saw a pink pony shoving her entire face into a cake. Octavia saw this and her face soon changed to the face back when she was retelling her story at the Gala.

“We’re leaving. She’s ruined this party too.” Octavia said coldly. She then walked away from the party. I followed her, looking back at the party as I saw the white unicorn, Rarity, who had that same look of shock. I shook my head and followed Octavia.

* * *

Octavia didn’t say a single word during the train ride, and I was hesitant of asking her in fear that she may snap at me. We got off the train as soon as it stopped in Ponyville. We soon went to Caramel’s house and Octavia knocked on the door. Caramel opened it.

“Ah, you’re home early.” Caramel said.

“No thanks to Pinkie Pie.” Octavia grumbled. I walked into the house.

“She was there too? How ironic.” Caramel said.

“Caramel! She was there! Ruining the party! Like before!” Octavia said.

“Now, now, no need to get angry. You’ll get another chance to play at a big event.” Caramel said.

“Well... What if I don’t? And if I do, what will be the chances that the nutcase will show up to crash the party?” She said to him.

“Look, Octavia-“ Caramel said, but he was soon cut off.

“ **STOP!** You’re just making yourself a bigger idiot than you already are! Stop being so optimistic!” Octavia then ran off. I thought I heard her sobbing, but I wasn’t quite sure. Caramel looked down.

“...It’s getting dark. Let’s head in...” Caramel said. We headed in to the house and to his room.

* * *

As we reached his room, Caramel spoke up.

"I managed to talk with Pinkie Pie sometime in the previous week and she managed to book a time to throw the party. However, she was booked for a while, so the party will happen in about a week or two." Caramel said.

"Hm..." I said. I didn't really feel interested in the party, though I didn't want to tell him flat out that I didn't want to go to her party.

“So, did you meet anyone at Canterlot?” He asked me.

“... No.” I said. “Nopony I met spoke more than a single sentence or two to me save for Octavia.”

“Pretty predictable. Canterlot ponies don’t really think too kindly of Ponyville ponies. I’m still glad you went, though. At least you got to see Pinkie Pie in action.” Caramel said.

“Yeah... Caramel, I don’t really think I should try to fit into pony society yet.” I said.

“What do you mean?” Caramel asked.

“I don’t really seem to have a purpose. Isn’t that more important than knowing a few ponies?” I asked him.

“Well... Yeah. But if you know a few ponies, they will give you purpose.” Caramel said.

“What makes you say that?” I asked him.

“Well...” Caramel then looked at the moon. “Ah! I just forgot!”

“What did you forget?” I asked.

“Nightmare Night is tomorrow!” He said.

“Uh...” I said. It took Caramel a bit to remember that I didn’t know a lot of things.

“Right. Nightmare Night. It’s a night where everypony puts on costumes and foals get treats. I forgot to get my costume from the fashion shop, and the pony running it has been out of town for about a week, so I can’t get my costume. Ugh... Just my luck...” Caramel said.

“Could you try to see if it’s open tomorrow?” I asked him.

“I could try. Hopefully it will be open.” He said with a sigh. He then headed to his bed, as I headed to mine.

“Night, Screwball.” He said.

“Night, Caramel.” I said. I then dozed off to sleep.


	3. Nightmare

When I awoke, Caramel was already to go to the fashion designer. He was pacing quite a bit, then saw me.

“Oh, Screwball, you’re awake. Good. Come now, we don’t have a moment to lose.” Caramel said, trotting to the exit of his house.

“Why the rush, Caramel?” I asked him, getting up to follow him.

“I have to do this first thing in the morning so that it’s out of the way.” Caramel said. We were out of the house before I knew it.

* * *

 I didn’t need to follow him for long, as he stopped at the nearest building. A pretty large one at that.

“Alrighty then... Let’s do this.” Caramel said. He then went to the door and knocked. The door opened, and I saw the owner of the store... Someone I’ve seen before. A white unicorn with blue eyes.

“You again?” I said at the same time the unicorn said it.

“You two know each other?” Caramel asked, his eyebrow rising up.

“...Yes. I met her at a garden party in Canterlot.” The unicorn said.

“Rarity, was it?” I asked her.

“Why, yes... It is... Now then, what brings you here?” She asked Caramel.

“Well, I was wondering if I can pick up that costume I placed an order on.” He said.

“Ah, yes. Come right in.” Rarity said. Caramel walked in. I was about to follow him too when I saw something hiding behind a tree. I decided to go and check it out. I soon got around the tree and saw a pony. He was big, much like the red pony from the other day, but he was gray. All of him was gray. Like me. He soon looked at me. I could tell from his little gasp and the way his eyes shrunk that I scared him. He then ran off. He was slow compared to Caramel, so I could easily catch up with him, but before I chased him, the door opened again. I decided to run back.

“Again, dreadfully sorry that I can’t make a costume for your friend, but I need a break after making all those other costumes for Nightmare Night.” Rarity said.

“I understand. I’ll see if I can find an old costume for her to wear.” Caramel said. I interjected.

“Well... I don’t exactly think I should partake in this... Nightmare Night. I just moved here and really, I should find my place here as opposed to socializing. Isn’t that right, Caramel?” I said, poking Caramel’s sides with my hoof.

“Y... Yeah... Yeah that’s right... Well, thanks for your time.” Caramel said. He then walked away. I followed him.

* * *

As we entered his house, Caramel spoke up.

“Look, Screwball, I know how much you want to find your purpose and all, but trust me on this. Knowing ponies will give you purpose and...” Caramel said. I again interrupted.

“You said that already, but you never gave an explanation as to why.” I said to him. Caramel stopped in his tracks.

“... Alright then. I... I didn’t exactly have the best life. It was pretty rough. My luck always got me hurt in some way or another, and everypony just looked at me as a total klutz. One day, during an event known as Winter Wrap-Up, I was assigned to the Plant Team. The feeling of working together with other ponies made me feel... happy. While I sucked at the job, I took great joy in interacting with the others. That’s when I decided of what I will do for Ponyville. I would be its sort of... assistant. I help out anypony that needs some help and try to do what they ask as best as I can. That’s why Doctor Whooves put you in my care. He thought I would be able to help out in this situation.” Caramel said.

“... I see...” I said. I didn’t know what else to say. I then remembered what was happening tonight. “So, are you helping out anyone during Nightmare Night?” I asked him.

“Nah, I didn’t get anyone asking me to assist them in anything for tonight. I guess I’ll stay here hand out some candy to the kids. What about you?” Caramel asked.

“... I think I’ll stay out of this for now. I’ll spend this time trying to find something to do with my life. Plus... There’s somepony I need to find.” I said.

“Who do you mean?” Caramel asked again.

“... There’s another pony like me. Discolored. I want to find him and see what his story is. Maybe it can help me with my soul-searching.” I said.

“Well... Hopefully you’ll have time to interact with the others and socialize a bit.” Caramel said. He then took his costume and went to his room. I decided to lay down on the floor and have a little nap.

* * *

I must have slept for a while, since by the time I woke up, it was nighttime. Caramel was already in his costume. I noticed that around Caramel’s neck was red fur. He was wearing a brownish suit that covered his whole body. On his tail was a scorpion tail and on his back were two wings. I had no idea what he was. Was he trying to be a lion but Rarity ran out of materials for the tail and had to make it a scorpion tail? This strange mishmash reminded me of the draconequus I saw back in Canterlot.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. Nightmare Night starts in a few minutes. You might wanna get a head start on that soul searching thing before the kids flood the streets.” Caramel said.

“Thanks... What are you supposed to be?” I asked him.

“A manticore. Don’t you know what a manticore is?” He asked me. I shook my head. “Okay then. When you get the chance, head to the library and read up on it. You could also talk to the librarian about it. I heard she took on a real live one.” He said.

“Er... Thanks again. I gotta head.” I said as I ran out of his house.

* * *

He was right. By the time I was in the town square, tons of kids were roaming the place. I tried to find the discoloured pony, but to no avail. I then remembered where I last saw him: Rarity’s house. I galloped to the house to see if he was there. He wasn’t. I looked behind the tree to see if he was there too, but he wasn’t. I sat in defeat, wondering where he could be. Then I heard the snap of a twig. I looked up and saw the big pony. He looked at me with that same shocked look he gave me earlier and ran off. I got up and ran after him. Just as I was about to catch up with him, he made a sharp turn towards a gap between two houses. I didn’t notice until I was past the gap. I turned around, headed back to the gap, and pursued the pony. I cut past the crowd of costumed foals. It was easy to notice the stallion when he’s the only one besides me not in a costume. I chased him past dozens of houses. Soon, I saw less and less houses. The last house I happened to see when I chased him barely looked like a house, but rather a large bush on top of a small hill. Then we headed into a forest.

* * *

By the time we entered the forest, I noticed that the pony was slowing down. I slowing down too out of fatigue. We soon stopped by a statue, both of us out of breath.

“Okay... I... Just... want... to know you!” I said to him.

“... What is there to know? I’m nopony.” He said. He tried to walk, but he collapsed.

“Why... Why are you like me? Why are you gray?” I asked him.

“... I just am. I’ve been gray all my life.” He said. He didn’t bother to get up. Just laid there.

“No. There has to be something! I wasn’t gray... but... then I was!” I told him. He simply rolled over and looked at me.

“Ah. So you are.” He said. I could have sworn he smiled, but it was hard to tell.

“But... how are you so gray? Did... Did you see a flash of light at some point?” I asked him, recalling the last memories before I became gray. I think I hit a nerve, since his emotion changed from a stoic face to a more solemn one.  

“... I did... On the day... she ditched me.” He said.

“Who ditched you?” I asked him.

“The white unicorn...” He said.

“White unicorn? You mean that pony at the boutique?” I asked him.

“Yes. She used to care for me... but then... that purple unicorn came and did something to her... I don’t know what... but the next thing she did was push me out of her shop and telling her friends to never speak of me again!” He said.

“... So when did you see the flash?” I asked him. His story was a little hard for me to digest, and I only cared for the light.

“When she pushed me out of the shop, I rolled down. I didn’t know how long I rolled, but when I stopped, he came.” He said. I rolled my eyes.

“Who came?” I asked him.

“The creature that made the entire world... odd. He looked at me and with a snap of his fingers, I became like her... a pony.” He said. Those words made me spring up.

“Woah, woah, woah. You’re saying you weren’t a pony?” I asked him.

“No... I was a... a rock. A plain. Dumb. Rock.” He said, he then moved and I saw something on his flank. A cutie mark. It was exactly what he said. A large boulder. "But... the unicorn thought I was a diamond... You know how it feels to have someone tell you you’re more beautiful than you actually are? It feels good. I figured, if I was a pony now, she’d love me again. I thanked him... but... soon... that flash. I didn’t know what happened, but when I woke up, I was disorientated. And discoloured. Like what she used to be.” He said.

“Wait... She? You mean that white unicorn? She was discoloured too?” I asked him.

“Yes. In fact, some of her friends were discoloured as well... save for that unicorn. I never saw her discoloured... Ever. But as soon as she came to the boutique and did whatever she did... she was the purple-maned pony you saw this morning.” He said.

“So... You don’t know anything about this flash, is that what you’re saying?” I asked him.

“Yes. It was just a flash. That was it.” He said. He then looked at the statue. I also looked at the statue as well. It was a larger pony, bigger than the discoloured pony next to me, but thinner. The pony had armor on, and not only did it have a horn, but wings as well. It was odd. The pony sighed. “Well... there’s nothing left for me now.” He said, walking away. Suddenly, I remembered something Caramel said.

_“I help out anypony that needs some help and try to do what they ask as best as I can.”_

I put my hoof forward and raised my voice at the gray pony.

“Hey! I...” I hesitated. I didn’t exactly care for this pony, but there was a drive in me that makes me want to help him. “I want to help you get back with Rarity... That white unicorn.” I said.

“Rarity... that... is a beautiful name.” He said. He turned around and looked at me. “If you can do that, I will thank you humbly.” He said.

“You’re welcome... Now... what’s your name?” I asked him.

“I... have none. But... I wish for you to call me what she called me... Tom.” He said.

“Okay then... Tom...” I said. An odd name for a pony, given ponies like Caramel and Octavia. “Let’s head to the boutique. I hope she wouldn’t mind if we talked to her about that misunderstanding.” I said. I then headed to the path out of the forest, with Tom following me.

* * *

It was a while before we reached the boutique. When we arrived, I knocked on the door. Tom’s legs began to shake as the door opened up.

“Oh... It’s you again.” Rarity said.

“Hey... I’m just here to show you someone.” I said. I then pulled Tom to my side.

“Uh... Hi...” He said. Rarity gave him a similar look she gave me when we first met.

“Do... Do I know you?” She asked.

“Uh... Yes. You have... but not like this...” Tom said. He then turned around and showed her the Cutie Mark. Once she saw it, her face changed. Her pupils shrunk. Her lip quivered.

“T... Tom? But... But... How? How is this possible!?” She said. She then looked at me. I saw her pupils expand. It seems that she realized something. She backed away and slammed the door hard. Tom looked away.

“... I was right. She doesn’t love me anymore.” Tom said. He then walked away.

“Hey! Wait! Tom! Where are you going?” I asked him.

“Somewhere... far. I don’t belong here... Neither should you. We’re... imperfect.” He said. I sank to the ground and replayed his words. I then heard a door opening nearby. I then saw Caramel, who went to me.

“Screwball, are you alright?” He asked me. I slowly got up and shook my head.

“... Come inside. I think you need some rest.” He said to me as we walked back to his house.

* * *

We went into his house I slumped to the floor.

“Tell me what happened. I saw something at Rarity’s house.” He said.

“Remember that discoloured pony I told you about? I met up with him... and he had a similar story.” I said.

“... I don’t remember you telling this story. What happened to you?” Caramel asked.

“I... I was hovering... then I saw a flash of light. That was it. Then I became... this.” I said.

“Hm... So, go on. What happened?” Caramel asked.

“I... I wanted to pair him back up with Rarity. They used to be an item before she dumped him... I wanted to help... like you said... but... it didn’t work out. He... he told me that we were imperfect.” I said. Caramel then put his hoof on my face.

“No. You’re not imperfect. You haven’t found that purpose you’re looking for. I’m glad that you tried to help out. In fact, if you don’t mind, perhaps you can hand out some candy to the ponies for a while.” He said. I nodded, having nothing else to do. It wasn’t long before the door opened. I saw a couple of foals, in their costumes, as they sang some sort of iconic song for this holiday. I gave some candy to each of them.

“Hey, how come you’re not wearing a costume?” Somepony asked. I looked up. The pony that asked that question was dressed like a pirate.

“Well... I just arrived here a week ago and I didn’t have time to make a costume...” I said. Suddenly the pirate pony was shoved out of the way by a larger pony, about my size, dressed like a chicken.

“Just give me some candy!” She said. I could have sworn I’d seen that pink coated pony before, but my memory was a bit fuzzy. As I gave her some candy, she looked at me oddly, raising an eyebrow. “Heh.”

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“No, nothing. Just... I remembered being gray once. It was fun. Come along kids, there’s much more candy to get.” She said. I tried to get her attention, but she was gone.

“... She... Did she just say she was gray?” I muttered. I then turned around and headed to the bedroom. “Caramel, I’m having an early night. You take care of the rest of the candy.” I said to him.

The turn of events were puzzling to me. The sudden appearance of Tom, Rarity’s sudden change of emotion, and most important, that pony once saying she was gray. I wanted to know more about her. When I entered the room and began to sleep, only one thing existed in my mind:

I must find out what is going on first thing in the morning.


	4. Despair

I ran. As far from Ponyville as I could. Tom was right. I didn’t belong. I was crying. Thinking to myself, “How can I ever fit in!?” I began to think back to the events building up to this moment of despair. I remembered it all happening the day after Nightmare Night.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I tried to do was try and find that pony who claimed that she was gray. I would have tried Rarity, but I feared that she’d overreact like last night. However, just as I was about to exit, Caramel stopped me.

“Hey, Screwball, I thought I’d let you know that I’m heading out to help the Apples set up for the Sisterhooves Social. You wanna come?” He asked.

“Nah. I have something to check.” I said to him.

“Ah. More of that soul-searching... Well, hopefully you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Caramel said as he headed out. I headed out to, but we both went our separate ways.

* * *

To be honest, I didn’t know where to look for that pony. The only clue I had was that her coat was pinkish. How would I know if I picked the right one? I guess going by the logic of finding the first pony I see that matches the color wasn’t it, but I went with it anyways. I found a pony just walking outside of a store, thanking the shopkeeper. She had a messy purple mane and a somewhat lighter purple coat. At the time, I thought this was the pony I saw last night. How I ever mistook her for the real pony was anypony’s guess. Maybe it was the lighting.

“Hey!” I said to her.

“Oh, hello.” The pony said to me.

“Look, I need to ask you something.” I told her.

“Can it wait? I need to do something first.” She said.

“Okay. You mind if I follow you then?” I asked her.

“Sure, why not?” She said, trotting towards some place I never heard of.

* * *

We arrived at a farm, where the purple pony soon dashed to the big red barn. I followed her. There was an orange pony with a long yellow mane and a cowboy hat who greeted the pony.

“Howdy, Berry Punch. Signin’ up for this year’s Sisterhooves Social?” She asked the purple pony.

“Yeah. I have a strong feeling me and Piña Colada will win.” Berry Punch said. The orange pony then showed her a form to sign on. She then looked at me.

“And who’s that over there?” She asked Berry Punch.

“Oh... This is...” She said as she finished signing onto the sheet. “Uh... I didn’t get your name.” She said.

“Oh, it’s S-“ I said, before I finished my name, I heard someone.

“Screwball!” I looked across as I saw Caramel carrying a banner on his back. He tripped and the banner fell off him, rolling out. Caramel then got back up. “I’ve seen you made a new friend.” Caramel said.

“Well, it’s not what it looks like...” I said, but before I could say anything else, the cowboy pony spoke up.

“Caramel, ya klutz! Can ya try not to trip up?” She said to him.

“Sure thing, Applejack.” Caramel said with quick haste as he began to roll up the banner and place it on his back. “I’ll see you later, Screwball!” Caramel said, walking away to put up the banner. I then looked at Applejack. I recognized her from somewhere... but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Suddenly, another pony came along. She had poofy orange hair and a yellow mane.

“Oh. Hello there, Berry Punch.” She said.

“Oh. It’s you. Golden Harvest.” Berry Punch said.

“It’s Carrot Top. See?” She said as she showed Berry Punch her Cutie Mark.

“Joinin’ the Social?” Applejack asked. Carrot Top nodded and went to the signup sheet.

“Yeah. And Me and Piña are gonna whip your flank!” Berry Punch said.

“In your dreams!” Carrot Top said.

“Gals! Gals! Settle down! Save the banter for the Social!” Applejack said.

“Yeah. Applejack’s right. Say, Screwball, you joining the Sisterhooves Social?” Berry Punch asked.

“Uh... No, I’m not... I don’t even know what it is.” I said to her.

“It’s this event where sisters go into teams and compete.” Applejack said.

“Oh... Well, I don’t have a sister, so...” I said. I was gonna finish it off by asking Berry Punch the question, but she beat me to it.

“Say, Screwball, would you like to come and cheer for me?” She said.

“Uh...” I was stumped. Eventually I agreed to come on that day when the Sisterhooves Social would happen.

* * *

“IDIOT!” I said to myself as I ran some more. I clearly didn’t know where I was going, being wrapped in the memories of what happened the last week or so. I tried to remember more events, but the more tragic ones outshined the more trivial ones. The only thing I remembered about the race was that Berry Punch won. At that time, I forgot the question all together. For some reason, I stuck to Berry Punch. Caramel seemed to like the idea of me making a friend, so I went with it. Not a lot of interesting things happened, save for a small incident where the whole town closed up shop because one pony apparently had something called “The Cutie Pox”. It was a bunch of hype. No one got sick and the infected pony got cured instantly. I soon recalled my party. That was the next step to my despair.

* * *

“Come on, it will be great!” Caramel told me as we went to Sugarcube Corner.

“I don’t know. I still don’t feel like it.” I said. But it was too late, we were already in the shop where a crowd of ponies were expecting us... Well... me.

“Screwball! There you finally are!” Berry Punch said as she galloped to me. I kind of smiled, since I just remembered the question I meant to ask her. She then dragged me to the punch bowl. “You have got to try this!” Berry Punch said as she grabbed the ladle full of punch with her mouth and putting it close to mine. I sipped a bit, just to have her put the ladle away so I can ask the question. She did, but spoke up first. “So, did you like it?” She asked.

“Yeah... I did... Uh, if I may ask you a question...” I said. She nodded. This was my chance. “You said sometime before that you used to be... gray. How... how did you managed to... not be gray?” I asked her. She had a puzzled look on her face. It was at this moment I realized that I’ve picked the wrong pony. I’ve made friends with the wrong pony. Soon I heard someone.

“Silly Screwball, I was the one who became gray!” I recognized that voice. From yesterday. I turned around and I saw her. The pony Octavia disliked so much. Pinkie Pie. In either case, I wanted to take this chance. “Excuse me for a second, Berry, I have to find out something.” I said to her. I then dragged Pinkie Pie with me to another room. Thankfully, no one else was in there. “Okay, tell me. How did you stop being gray?” I asked her. She paused for a bit then began to speak.

“Well... It’s a really long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long story, so I’ll just give you the end result: My bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world Twilight cured the grayness!” She said. Finally, an answer. I went to Pinkie Pie and rubbed my head against hers.

“Thank you!” I said. I soon stopped my moment of cheer to look at her. “So... can this Twilight cure my grayness too?” I asked her.

“Hm... I don’t know... you can try if you want! But first, you have to enjoy the rest of your party!” Pinkie Pie said as she exited the room. I followed her out of the room too.

* * *

“HOW COULD I BE THAT STUPID!?” I said. By now, I was somewhere far from Ponyville. I was somewhere near the mountains. But one last memory began to surface. My most recent one.

* * *

A few hours after the party, I got an opportunity to visit the library. Pinkie Pie told me that Twilight lived there. I thought that all my troubles would be over. Well, that’s until I headed inside. I knocked on the door and a small purple dragon opened it.

“Uh... Hi. I’m here to talk to... Twilight, was it?” I said to him.

“Hey, Twi, there’s someone here wanting to talk to you.” He said. He then let me in. I soon saw her. The purple unicorn that Tom told me about.

“Oh. Hello. I... I was sort of expecting you.” The unicorn said, sounding a little unsure of herself.

“So... you know why I came?” I asked her.

“Well, not exactly. But I’m here to explain any question you have.” She said.

“Good. I heard from someone that she was gray once until you showed up and made her... ungray. I want you to do the same to me.” I said to her. She looked away slightly.

“...” She gave no answer.

“Well? How about it?” I asked again. She sighed.

“I... can’t.” She said. Immediately I stomped my hoof.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because, even if I used that same spell, it won’t have the same effect.” She said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“The spell I used was a memory spell. It makes the person remember who they were.” Twilight said. I suddenly had an idea.

“Wait... Maybe you can restore my memory! That might-” I said, but she interrupted me.

“It doesn’t work like that... The ponies I used it on had their minds altered to act like the opposite of themselves. Them being gray was sort of a sign that their minds were altered. But... your case is different.” She said.

“How?” I asked her, puzzled.

“Well... This is going to be a little confusing... But you’ll understand soon. A short time ago, there was this being... a Draconequus... who attempted to take over Equestria.” Twilight said. I suddenly recalled the statue and the chat with Octavia.

“Wait... A Draconequus? I’ve heard of it before. Represented disharmony, right?” I asked her. She nodded.

“Yes. He also had a power to warp reality and bend it to his will. For the time he took over, he began to alter the world. He changed many things and just toyed with them. However, he created things too. And some... Ponies.” She said. I was unsure where she was going with this, but I kept my mouth shut. “Screwball... You were one of two ponies that were created by the Draconequus known as Discord. The other being Tom.” She said. She looked down again.

“Why... Why are you so... depressed?” I asked her. She looked up, and I saw that she was not ready to tell me. That I was not ready to accept it.

“Well... A few friends and I took down Discord and sealed him back into a statue. Something happened during his defeat: a wave of light. It healed everything Discord had altered... but not everything that he created. You and Tom are the only physical remnants of Discord’s reign. The only ponies that... don’t fit in this world.” She said.

“... Don’t fit?” I muttered.

“You were only born to be crazy. To be foolish. To be as Discord intended. In his world, you’d fit like a glove. But... in this world... You have no purpose. You can still make friends, but... you can never have a true purpose. You can never truly fit in and find your place in the world. You’ll stick out in some way. You’ll always feel like you don’t really belong... I’m... sorry.” She said. I stepped back. I got my answer. But... Did I really like it...? No.

“W... why?” I muttered again. I recall my eyelids getting heavy.

“I’m very sorry about this. I wish I could fix this but... I... can’t...” She said.

“...” I ran out of the library in tears. I heard her asking me to wait, but I didn’t want to.

* * *

I ran across town, crying. I didn’t care who looked at me. As I ran, one voice called out to me.

“Screwball! Wait!” I stopped and turned around to see Caramel. “What... What’s wrong?” He asked me.

“I’m... I’ve found out who I am... Nopony. I have no purpose. I have no belonging.” I said. I then stepped forward.

“Where are you going?” Caramel asked.

“Anywhere far from here! I don’t want to be in a place where I don’t feel welcome!” I said.

“But... we had a huge party for you and everything! Didn’t you feel at least welcomed?” Caramel asked.

“... Not really... I just wanted to find out about myself... and I did.” I said. I took another step.

“Screwball! You do have a belonging! As my friend! As Berry Punch’s friend! As-” He said.

“ ** _SHUT UP!_** ” I turned around and stared at him. “I don’t care about being friends! What’s the point if you’re just born to be the village idiot?! Never meant to achieve great things?!” I said to him. I could see his pupils shrinking and his lips quivering. I knew I wasn’t making him feel any good with my rant. So I turned and ran.

* * *

That memory plagued my mind for the past hour or so. Soon, I was finished running. My legs hurt and I feel like I couldn’t stand. I collapsed to the ground and began to sob. I then heard some hoofsteps. I lacked the energy to get up, but I heard the voice all too well.

“Hey, this place isn’t safe for a pony like you... Oh... it’s you.” The voice said.

“Tom... is that you?” I asked him

“Yeah... It’s me...” He said. He then stepped closer to me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

“I was about to ask you the same.” He said.

“You were right... I didn’t belong. I ran away from Ponyville. I don’t know where I am going. What about you?” I asked him.

“Well... For the same reasons you ran off. But... I found a place that I belonged.” He said. His words caused something in me. I turned and looked at him.

“Huh? What happened?” I asked him.

“Well... It’s a long story... I arrived here some time ago, and I lived here for a while. Hiding away in shame. Then one day, while exploring this gorge, I heard a plea for help. I followed the plea and I saw this pony... She had her wing caught beneath a rock and couldn’t get it off. I helped push the rock off her... but she was too hurt to walk. So I carried her on my back. I carried her up to a point where there was a large banner set up and a few other ponies were waiting for me. When I got to the ponies, I saw her. Rarity. She was among the group of friends... I recognized them all as her friends... save for the pony I rescued... They thanked me and the pony I saved asked if I could be within their circle of friends...” He paused for a brief moment, and then spoke up. “I... refused.” He said.

“But... You would have been with Rarity... Why pass up that chance?” I asked him.

“When I ran away from Ponyville, I accepted that Rarity moved on, and that I should too. Besides, this is my home now. My purpose is now to watch over this gorge and make sure nopony puts their own lives at risk. Like that pony.” Tom said.

“But... I thought we had no purpose. We were just made to be toys.” I said.

“It’s true. But... In this world, you make your own purpose.” Tom said. Something stirred in me. Inspiration? Maybe. I got up. The pain in my legs slowly faded. I then looked at Tom.

“Thanks... I... I will do that.” I said. I was about to leave, but Tom stopped me.

“Wait. Take this guy with.” He said as he pushed a small green turtle. I saw the turtle and picked him up with my hoof. “I found him wandering the gorge sometime after rescuing that pony. I think he belonged to one of Rarity’s friends. If you could return this guy to them, that would be great.” Tom said. I smiled and placed the turtle on my back.

“Okay... I will...” I said. I then turned around and galloped back to Ponyville. The turtle clung onto my back the entire way. In my mind, the first thing I should do first became clear: return the turtle to his rightful owner.


	5. Purpose

 

 

 

I could tell that I was gone for a while, as I saw the sun set on my way back. I’ve decided to rest for the night not far off from Ponyville. As laid down, the turtle cuddled itself next to me.

“Don’t worry… I’ll find your owner…” I whispered to it as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When morning came, I woke up and continued my way to the town. This time, I felt a little better than I was yesterday. I began to think of the things I would do once I got back. Definitely apologizing to Caramel would be on the top of my list. I soon arrived at Ponyville. I tried to look for Caramel’s house when I saw Rarity, wearing a fancy pink cape. She noticed me and I prepared for her to overreact… but she didn’t.

“Ah, Screwball. I heard you ran off, and… You mind if we discuss things over at my place, I want to make a few adjustments to my cape.” Rarity said. She then trotted to her house as I followed her, unsure where she was going with this.

* * *

We entered her house as her horn glowed blue. Soon two teacups began to float towards her.

“Care for some tea?” She asked me. I shook my head. She then put away one of the teacups then brought forth a kettle and a teabag. “I… I want to apologize for my reaction on Nightmare Night. It’s just that… Well… There were some bad memories that I wanted to suppress.” She said.

“Memories of Discord, I presume?” I asked.

“…Yes. Most of them involved Tom. I… I was manipulated to be greedy, hoarding Tom and carrying him on my back. I… I didn’t expect him to become a pony. I didn’t even think it was possible...” She said, looking at her cup as her lips parted.

“Well… It happened. You hurt his feelings when you rejected him.” I said to her.

“I know that. I apologized to him a couple of days ago… when he saved a dear friend of mine.” She said. I instantly recalled what Tom said about the Pegasus. “I shouldn’t feel all that bad about his decision… He’s happy where he is…” She said, finishing off her tea. “Come, let’s continue this upstairs. I have to see what this ” She said as she walked away to the upstairs part of the boutique.

* * *

“So, what brings you back here so soon?” Rarity asked me.

“I’ve decided that, even if I lack a purpose, I will make my own.” I said. Something caught the corner of my eye, but I tried to focus on Rarity, who was busy looking at my dress.

“Well, that’s good. Now, do you think my cape should have a few more ruffles?” She asked me. Despite my lack of care for her cape, I decided to say something about it to her. However, before I spoke up, a hand smashed through the window and tried to grab at Rarity. I pushed her away then backed off before the hand could grab me. The arm swatted at me furiously, and the boutique shook. I got knocked aside. When I got up, the hand took Rarity and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

I ran downstairs to get out of the boutique, but as I did, I came across the dressing room. Whatever that thing was, it caused the several closets to be shaken open. I then noticed something in one of the closets. Something… purple. I opened the door all the way and saw a costume. It was mostly purple except for the mask, cape, and boots, which were a dark blue. There was also a hat by the costume. I remembered a time where a pony in this costume popped around and saved several ponies… Then I remembered a moment that I had hid away during my despair. A moment that I shouldn’t have forgotten. It was during the time I was friends with Berry Punch…

* * *

Caramel and I were taking a stroll by a cliff, enjoying the sights and such. Caramel then tripped and fell off. Acting fast, I held Caramel’s hooves with my own hooves. However, I couldn’t hold on and soon, my hooves slipped. I saw Caramel plunge down and feared the worst.

“Caramel!” I screamed out as I tried to look for him. I turned around in panic and saw a cyan Pegasus dropping off Caramel, who was trembling.

“Th-th-thank you…” He stuttered.

“No problem, I was just at the right time and place is all.” The Pegasus said. I looked at her mane. There wasn’t just one color, but multiple colors, almost like a rainbow. Soon the Pegasus opened up her wings. “Well, I aughta continue my skyswimming.” She said as she flew off. I barely had time to ask who she was…

* * *

I looked at the costume again. Suddenly, something appeared into my head: an idea. I looked outside a nearby window to see a monster roaming across the town. I smirked. I knew what my purpose is.

* * *

~

* * *

Sirens began to howl as several ponies ran off in different directions across the town, away from the rampaging monster. One yellow-coated pony galloped towards a small music hall, fearing the worst for one of his friends.

* * *

Octavia and some of the other musician ponies were hiding underneath the tables, waiting for the shaking to stop. Soon they hear the doors opening. Octavia was one of the first to get up to see who just entered.

“Caramel! What are you doing?” Octavia asked him.

“We don’t have time! We have to get out!” Caramel said. Suddenly, the roof came off. The ponies looked up and saw a giant purple dragon looking over them. The dragon then placed his hand right into the hall, searching and feeling with his hands. Suddenly, he felt a slight twang. He raised his hand and saw a pony, ready to attack. The pony was in a purple costume and wore a similarly coloured hat, mask, and cape. The dragon growled as the pony glared at the dragon. The dragon then swatted its claw at the masked pony but the pony ran towards the exit. The dragon disregarded the music hall and instead focused on the pony. Caramel blinked and then looked back to Octavia.

“What in the world just happened?” Octavia muttered.

* * *

The caped mare rushed through the town as the dragon chased her. Soon, a group of three pegasi, each in blue and yellow uniforms, flew to the dragon. The dragon tried to swat them away, retreating to a mountain. The mare exhaled as she hurried away to a more secluded place, knowing that the disaster is in the hands of someone else. When she got to a secluded enough space, she took off her mask, revealing a familiar discoloured face, who smiled for the first time in a while.

* * *

A few days passed since the dragon attack. It had mysteriously vanished. Caramel strolled through the town, putting his head down as he headed to Sugarcube Corner. As he entered, a familiar perky pony greeted him.

“Hiya, Caramel! What can I get for you today?” Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced to him. Caramel sighed.

“The usual…” Caramel said. He then went over to a table and rested his head on it.

“You don’t feel so good… What happened?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“It’s Screwball… She’s ran away from Ponyville… I… I feel like I’m to blame for it.” Caramel said.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Caramel, maybe she’s just out for a stroll.” Pinkie Pie said.

“No. She stormed out on me… I want to apologize to her… maybe start over…” Caramel said. Soon, a gray-coated yellow-mane Pegasus crashed through the doors. She got up soon after as if it was noting.

“Ah Uh Cahrahmeh?” The pony said, having an envelope in her mouth.

“Derpy, you silly! You got the letter stuck in your mouth again.” Pinkie giggled.

“Oh!” The pony said as she dropped the letter. “Are you Caramel?” She said.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Caramel asked.

“I brought you a letter!” Derpy said.

“Joy.” Caramel said, grabbing the envelope and tearing it with his mouth. Pinkie had lured away Derpy to give her some muffins while Caramel read the letter.

_Dear Caramel,_

_I’m sorry for running away, but I just want to let you know that I’m okay._

* * *

Screwball, with the turtle on her back and a duffle bag in her mouth, approached a bush-like house. She dropped the bag and knocked on the door. The door opened and a light yellow-coated pony opened the door.

“Oh, there’s the turtle! I was so worried!” She said as she rushed to Screwball and held her with her hooves.

“Yeah… I asked around and they said you’re good with animals?” Screwball asked.

“Yes. I am. But…” The pony hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Screwball asked.

“The turtle was trying out to be someone’s pet… and… I want to fulfill the turtle’s dream. Can… can you keep him as a pet?” She asked.

“… I guess…” Screwball said.

“Great! Thank you so much!” She said, hugging Screwball again before she closed the door.

“Well, looks like we’re going to go on an adventure.” Screwball said as she picked up her duffle bag and headed off.

* * *

_I’ve found my purpose, but it’s not in Ponyville. I’m going to somewhere else. I’m not sure where, though. I’ll send you another letter when I found a place to settle. Please don’t be upset at the fact that I never got to say goodbye in person, but I didn’t have time to find you during the attack._

_Hoping you will visit me one day,_

_Screwball._

* * *

Atop of a tall purple building was the purple-clad mare, her cape flapping in the wind as a turtle was by her side. She soon picked up the turtle and looked at the city. Smirking underneath the mask, the Mare-Do-Well leaped down into it.

* * *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was gonna write a sequel to this where it'd tackle the rest of Season 02... But I'm not sure if I'll go through with it.


End file.
